Enigmatic
by BerrySnake
Summary: Tout ce que je voulais, c'était goûter au peu de liberté que j'avais derrière ces barreaux dorés. Et maintenant, je me retrouves prisonnière d'une créature au regard effrayant, mais de nature si mystérieuse et envoûtante, qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de me libérer. Finalement, je ne suis pas aussi libre ici que dans mon rôle d'héritière… Ou peut-être bien que non...
1. Chapitre 1

_Et me revoilà pour une autre fictions suuuuur *roulement de tambours* _**Cobra et Kinana**_ ! xD Ça fait plusieurs mois que je voulais poster cette fiction ! et la je me suis dit qu'il serait temps enfin x) En tout cas, j'espère que l'intrigue va vous plaire et j'espère surtout que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant à lire... Si c'est le cas, ne vous en faite pas il y aura beaucoup plus de bougeotte dans le prochain épisode !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Enigmatic<strong>

_« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon, ou un mauvais coté... »_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Première partie<span>**

* * *

><p>Moi, Je suis une jeune princesse qui vivais joyeusement, sans limite, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis une jeune fille avide d'aventure.<p>

Beaucoup d'histoires sont racontées sur des princesses et des princes charmant, finissant par devenir heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. Moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Mais j'avais beau dire quelque chose, mes parents me contredisaient en prétextant que c'était mon devoir. Je détestais cette sensation d'être prisonnière et de se faire tracer un destin que je ne voulais pas. Seule la brise de l'air pur, le soleil caressant mon visage, les nuages m'amenant dans un monde où moi seule en a l'accès me procurais un sentiment de liberté.

Donc laissez-moi vous dire que cette histoire, ne sera certainement pas, ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Laissez-moi vous la raconter :

* * *

><p>˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙<p>

Alors que je me baladais dans cette fameuse forêt à la recherche d'aventure, je trébuchai sur une racine avant de cavaler dans une descente périlleuse et couvert de petits obstacles. Je me retrouvai assise par terre sur les fesses avec des douleurs un peu partout. Après m'être assurée que je n'avais rien, je regardai derrière mon épaule pour observer la chute que je venais de faire à l'instant. Je me suis relevée en dépoussiérant ma tunique verte clair coupée sur le côté, puis j'ai retirée ma veste courte en marron cuir avant de la secouer un peu et de la remettre ensuite. Un peu de terre trônait sur mes hautes bottes mais je m'en fichais. Je regardai devant moi avec un semblant d'étonnement :

**« Mais où suis-je arrivée ? »**

Je remarque un énorme château de pierre, sombre de style gothique, avec une très grande tour sur le côté un peu détruite et d'un toit en verre. Il datait sûrement de nombreux siècles, à en voir les racines qui recouvrait ce château. Autour, il y avait des arbres, des fleurs de toutes sortes que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Tout ce petit assemblage donnait un effet mythique à cet endroit. Seul le château reflétait la noirceur, les ténèbres, qui faisaient partis de ces moindres recoins, et donnaient un sentiment d'insécurité et en même temps, de la fascination, qui donnait envie d'y entrer. Jamais je n'avais vue cet endroit qui aurait été pourtant visible du haut de mon château.

**« Un sort quelconque était sûrement à l'origine de tout ça. »**

Prise de curiosité, je m'approchai un peu plus d'une de ces fleurs inconnues et tendit mon petit nez pour sentir son odeur qui me remplissais les narines. Le vent se leva d'une douce brise faisant danser mes cheveux.

Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter, la lumière du soleil disparu, et le vent cessa de souffler. Un grand silence pesant s'installa, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je sentis une sombre présence derrière moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en une fraction de seconde, avant qu'une énorme bête hurla, d'un cri métallique et épouvanté derrière mon dos. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais tellement terrifiée qu'aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma bouche.

« **S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est juste qu'un rêve... »,** me dit-je, n'arrivant pas à croire se que je voyais devant moi.

Je me retrouvai assise par terre sur mes coudes en faisant face à cet horrible animal qui n'avait certainement pas de bonnes intentions envers moi. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts peuplés de quelques larmes qui apparaissaient. Je reculai de quelques centimètres, tremblante, morte de peur, avec le cœur battant d'une manière effréné.

La créature avait des écailles entourées de flammes sur les parties extérieures de son corps, suivies de sa tête et de ses ailes de démons. Le reste était d'une couleur plus clair, sans écailles. Ses yeux foncés dotés de pupilles reptiliennes, profondes et à la fois effrayantes, me regardèrent de tout son long, comme un animal devant sa proie : C'était un Dragon. Je devrais fuir mais comment ? La bête ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il ricana en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, et commença à parler ironiquement, d'une voix caverneuse :

« **Oh mais que vois-je devant moi !** »

Je reculai frénétiquement avant qu'un arbre ne m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

« **Je sens ta peur d'ici petite créature. Fuir est une solution, mais je suis navré de t'annoncer que tu n'arriveras jamais chez toi en un seul morceau. »**

Sous le choc, j'essayai d'exprimer quelques mots mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Le dragon continu :

**« Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu pu arriver dans cet endroit ?** Demanda ironiquement le dragon.

**- Je…je…, **Réussi-je à dire encore choquée.

**- Te serais-tu perdu en chemin ?** me coupa-t-il en montrant un peu plus ses crocs puis en s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage en faisant balayer mes cheveux de sa respiration sauvage.

**- S'il vous plaît, par pitié, ne me tuer pas, s'il vous plaît…** Suppliai-je en m'allongeant un peu plus sur l'herbe, encore sur les coudes.

**- Tu me supplie d'une manière si plaisante que je t'épargnerais. Mais je te garderais avec moi comme une petite compagnie.** Déclara-t-il toujours avec le même regard. »

Je fus soulagée sur le moment quand il déclara qu'il m'épargnerait, mais mon expression reprit de plus belle face à cette fatale réalité.

« **Mais vous m'aviez dit que... !**

**- Oh mais j'ai dit que je t'épargnerai, humaine. En revanche, tu ne m'as pas supplié de te laisser partir,** ricana-t-il. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai horreur que l'on s'aventure sur mon territoire. Alors pour ton affront, tu resteras avec moi. Tu m'appartiens dorénavant, Humaine. »**

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il scella mon destin si cruel et si différent de celui que l'on m'avait dicté. Ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais je ne perdis pas espoir. Tôt ou tard, mon père, le roi de la contrée, se rendra compte de ma disparition et me ramèneras des griffes de ce dragon. Pour l'instant je devais faire profil bas. Mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à bout de ce dragon ? Cette possibilité me refroidi immédiatement. Non, je ne devais pas sombrer dans le désespoir. J'avais confiance, et j'attendrais qu'on me libère.

Puis sans crier gare, l'énorme animal m'emprisonna dans sa grosse patte avant, et m'emmena au sommet de son château. Je criais de peur à la vue du vide qui grandissait de plus en plus. Je fermai les yeux et inspira un bon coup avant qu'il ne me propulse de quelques mètres sur un objet moelleux. Je ré ouvra les yeux et m'aperçut que la bête m'avait propulsé dans un lit baldaquin, recouvert d'un drap de soie de couleur violet foncée. Un lit en parfait état, sans toile d'araignée ni rien ? Le dragon devant l'entrée de ce trou béant, souffla puis des tiges de plantes s'assemblèrent pour couvrir le trou et faire office d'un mur.

Sans me prévenir, le dragon me montra l'armoire où il y avait une robe retenu par un cintre de la même couleur que ses écailles après m'avoir ordonné de la mettre. Elle était de même forme que ma robe verte pomme que je portais à longueur de temps dans le château, quoique les bords était courte jusqu'au bas des genoux, et le style était plutôt dans le gothique avec les lacets qui serrait la poitrine. Puis elle avait des roses blanche qui recouvraient les bretelles basses, et des talons blanc sur la chaise.

Après que le dragon soit parti, j'enfilai cette robe et les chaussures blanches, puis j'observai l'endroit où le dragon m'avait emmenée. À en regarder la pièce en cercle et le plafond en dôme, je supposai que je me trouvais dans la tour. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait qu'une armoire, le grand lit, une cheminée, une bibliothèque de plusieurs mètres de haut recouvrant tout l'intégralité du mur et une table avec une chaise et de quoi écrire dessus. Cet endroit n'était pas si désagréable Tout était en bois, la bibliothèque habillait le mur Cette pièce était plutôt chaleureuse et aussi harmonieuse qu'un jardin recouvert de plantes.

Après avoir observé cette pièce où j'allais dorénavant côtoyer le dragon, je partis en direction de la sortie, curieuse de connaître le reste. Je refermai la grande porte de bois derrière moi et je me retrouvai dans un couloir avec des escaliers sombre plus loin à droite. La tapisserie était d'un rouge foncé et les portes en bois bien façonné ressemblant bien à un grand château digne de ce nom. J'ouvris une de ces portes et tomba dans une petite salle de bain dans les tons rose pale. À gauche, il y avait la baignoire et en face le lavabo avec une petite fenêtre au-dessus. Curieusement cet endroit était aussi propre que mon château. Je remarquai même les serviettes plié sur la chaise en bois à droite et les quelques brins de toilettes sur le lavabo.

Je sortis de la pièce en refermant la porte et me dirigea vers la droite menant à une balustrade accompagnée d'un escalier. D'une main contre ma taille et l'autre sur la barre, j'empruntai ces marches tournoyantes lentement pour ne pas me faire entendre et observa silencieusement les quelques tableaux qui trônait sur le mur de l'escalier, avec un semblant d'intérêt. Certains représentait la vie des animaux, dans un lac, tous dans les tons de la nature. Puis arrivé en bas, tout était sombre. C'était une salle habillée d'une table avec des chaises autour, de vieux jouets au fond à gauche puis d'un sol en marbre brillant. Il y avait des énormes bougeoirs par ici par-là qui éclairait la salle, un grand tapis rouge recouvrait la largeur de la salle. A droite une énorme porte qui laissait traverser les rayons de lumière de l'extérieur puis à droite de l'escalier, de très grands tableaux habillaient le mur, suivit d'un autre qui avait été déchiré. Je m'approchai pour les regarder d'un peu plus près :

« **Cette robe te vas à merveille dis donc. » **commença un individu avec un semblant d'amusement.

Je sursautai de surprise. La voix venait de l'ombre, là où les rayons de soleil ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre, puisse être dans cette demeure Je me retournai d'un seul coup pour connaître le visage de mon interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme bien bâti, à peu près du même âge que moi, habillé d'une veste blanche fourrée, d'un haut avec des gants noir et d'un pantalon blanc en croco. Ce jeune homme sortit un peu plus de l'ombre pour que j'aperçoive ses cheveux rouges hérissées, et ses yeux fins, violets et profonds. Il paraissait fascinant, séduisant, mais à la fois sombre et effrayant :

« **Détend-toi je ne vais pas te manger**, ajouta le jeune homme, toujours avec ce ton amusé. »

Effectivement mon cœur battait toujours d'une vitesse anormale et ses paroles me rassuraient encore moins. De plus, je ressentis comme un malaise, quelque chose d'attirant, mélangé à une sensation étrange qui me rassurais encore moins. Le noir règne dans toute sa splendeur, qui faisait partit de cette pièce :

« **Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre dans ce château.** **Y'en aurait-t-il d'autre ou sommes nous les seuls ?**

**- Peut-être qui sait »**, Répondit l'homme.

Cet homme était si mystérieux. Son regard se dirigea vers le mur ancien, qui retenait de vieux souvenirs, de grands tableaux plus aussi lumineux qu'il y a des années de cela. Il s'approcha et en toucha un du rebord doré, là où était reposée l'âme d'un ange, tombé du ciel pour repartir vers les ténèbres Là où elle n'avait pas sa place. C'était des souvenirs de jeunes enfants jadis ennemis du monde, mais des souvenirs de jeune enfants fidèle à leurs cœurs et à leurs prières. Puis il observa les autres, du même sentiment qui les unissaient tous. Le rêveur…, le frère…, le coureur… le père… Le père : L'homme qui la construit, mais qui la aussi détruit. Il posa sa main sur son œil droit, blessé par son sacrifice. Il s'attarda sur la figure de cet homme, retranscrit sur le tableau un peu plus loin de la salle. J'observais ses moindres gestes. Mon cœur se calma aussitôt et mes pensées devinrent beaucoup plus confuses qu'elles ne les ont étés :

« **C'est incroyable comme ces tableaux semble si réaliste »**, commença l'homme d'un air mélancolique. Il y eu un silence pesant dans toute la pièce, dépourvu de sons, comme celui d'un cœur vide :

**« Au fait, quel est ton nom ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je m'appelle Kinana**. Répondit-je.

**- Je vois.**

**- Mais, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et ce château, il vous appartiens ?! »**

Je le regarda curieusement mais avec beaucoup de méfiance. Les yeux du jeune homme me transpercèrent :

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ce ton avec moi je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »** souriait le jeune homme.

Il n'avais pas répondu à ma question.

**« Qui me dit que ce sont vraiment vos intentions ?** Je me méfiais, comme pour tous les inconnus. **C'est vous le dragon, qui m'avais emmenée ici ? **»

Immédiatement, l'homme s'approcha de moi si rapidement que je n'eus le temps que de reculer que de quelques pas. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il ricana, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mal, et se pencha à mon oreille :

« **Et que ferais-tu, si c'était le cas ? **», chuchota-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, identique à celle du dragon.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tours. Cet homme reflétait l'être impitoyable et assoiffé de sang. Toute la méchanceté émanait de lui Je pouvais presque ressentir un cœur sauvage et des mains recouvertes de sangs. Cette personne n'était autre que ce monstre qui m'avais injustement condamné à vivre ici.

* * *

><p>˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙<p>

_« Tu sais, tu n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. Ton esprit est comme... bloqué. Je ne peux même pas m'y aventurer. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es unique à mes yeux... »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, avec des sueurs qui perlait sur mon visage. Toujours ce rêve où une voix me répétait sans cesse ces phrases comme si je devais me souvenir. Je ne peux donner un visage à ces paroles qui m'obsédait, à ce rêve que je faisais depuis que ma malédiction a été levée.

Cette malédiction… Guidée par mes souvenirs, je me rappelle encore de mes parents, m'expliquant que j'ai été transformée en un animal pendant des années arrachée à ma famille, et jamais je ne me souvenu de ce que j'avais bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années, sous ma forme reptilienne. Je fus enlevée à l'âge de neuf ans, et revenu du royaume à l'âge de onze-ans. Et je me souviens encore du visage qu'affichaient mes parents, heureux de retrouver leur enfant, ou bien leur héritière.

Après être revenu du monde réel, je mis peu de temps à me remémorer d'où j'étais, soit, sur le lit baldaquin dans le château d'un Dragon. Les draps étaient éparpillés sur le lit signe que j'avais bougé dans mon sommeil.

Puis les mots de ce jeune homme trônaient encore dans ma tête comme une musique qui se répétait encore et encore. Il avait raison. Que ferais-je si c'était le cas ? Je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Il fallait que je saches qui il était, avant d'être un dragon. La seule chose que je sais de lui, c'est son nom peu commun « Cobra », et qu'il était de la contrée. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, alors que nous étions dans un salon où il m'avait gentiment emmené me remplir l'estomac. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre alors autant m'informer un peut plus sur lui, surtout que je trouvais qu'il regardais ces tableaux d'un regard plutôt affectif, comme si il les connaissaient. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais ce château doit sûrement lui appartenir depuis un bon moment. Dons je devrais m'en informer un peu plus sur ce château. Sur cette pensée, je m'étirai du lit et emprunta le chemin de la salle de bain après avoir pris une tenue dans l'armoire.

**«** **Décidément, je ne remettrai jamais en cause l'efficacité d'un bon bain pour se détendre. »** Souriais-je.

Après mettre habillé, je pris le même chemin pour aller vers la pièce et pour visiter un peu plus sur cet endroit. Je descendis des escaliers et commença à observer les tableaux silencieusement.

Le premier représentait une jeune femme habillée en ange, assise sur un nuage avec une expression assez joyeuse, comme-ci elle nous disait qu'elle avait enfin réussi son rêve. Et il en va de la même expression de chacun. Il y avait un homme habillé en noir avec les cheveux noir et une mèche blanche tressé le visage ensommeillé allongé sur l'herbe d'été, un autre avec de long cheveux roux assis sur une chaise accompagnée d'un brun, avec autour quelques pièce d'or le sourire aux lèvres. A côté il y avait un autre homme qui courrait à travers les champs avec une veste en cuir jaune rouge et blanche, puis avec des lunettes et des cheveux jaune retenu en l'air toujours avec ce sourire que figurait chaque personnage de ces tableaux. Puis le dernier n'était pas comme ceux des autres. C'était le vieil homme que Cobra a longtemps regardé après. Il avait une posture droite avec des vêtements de sage et une cane avec un crâne du style tribal avec les plumes et des tatouages sur le côté gauche et droit de sa tête. Il avait les cheveux blanc et long jusqu'au épaule avec avait une expression neutre.

_Mais qui étaient ces personnes ?_ L'idée de chercher dans la bibliothèque me traversa l'esprit.

Je me dirigeai dans ma suite pour chercher des indices. Rentrée dans ma chambre, je regarde autour de moi, où la salle était remplie de bouquin à tout-va. Il y en avait tellement, que je ne savais même pas où chercher. Puis je remarquai un livre, un peu plus haut du côté opposé du lit qui a été dérangé, à en voir le décalage par rapport aux autres livres. Je me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant, prit une chaise et prit le bouquin avant de poser sur le lit. La couverture était faite en cuir d'une couleur marron et dessus, il y avait 6 rubis de couleurs différentes commençant par la couleur grise puis dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre, noir, jaune, orange, blanc, et rouge.

J'ouvris la première page du bouquin et découvrit dans la préface que l'auteur de cet œuvre, était un ancien écrivain qui étudiait les propriétaires du château, soit, une famille qui a anciennement vécu ici. Plus je cherchais des réponses sur lui, plus cela me menais vers le passé de ce château. Mais y'aurait-il un rapport entre Cobra et cette famille ? En aurait-il pris possession après ? où pire, les auraient-ils tués ? Et qui étaient-ils ? Tout se compliquait, mais j'avais tout-de-même quelques doutes que j'avais bien l'intention d'éclaircir en feuilletant ce livre :

_« J'ai été envoyé ici pour étudier les riches propriétaires de ce château [...] Je m'entretenais dans un grand salon, avec le plus vieux d'entre eux, dont leurs père en quelques sorte qui se nommait Brain. Il a ajouté qu'il ne donnera pas leur véritable identité pour une raison inconnu, et ne pourras pas répondre à toute mes questions. Il me présenta à « ses enfants » dans une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Ils avaient tous le même âge et d'après leur apparences, je dirai un peu près dix ans. »_

Si ils avaient dix ans à ce moment-là, alors aujourd'hui ils devraient avoir vingt-et-un ans. J'aurais pu les retrouver et leurs poser des questions mais impossible pour moi de sortir. Je lu un peu plus bas pour en savoir plus :

_« Quand je lui ai demandé d'où venait ces enfants, il m'a répondu qu'il les avaient recueilli alors qu'ils étaient maltraités et utilisés comme objet d'expérience. Puis après un grand silence, il me dit quelques mots que je n'oublierai jamais : « __**Ces enfants, ont chacun, un potentiel qui les rend unique mais aussi un potentiel pour certain qui les font souffrir s'il n'est pas contrôlé. Je l'es ai recueilli pour les protéger d'eux-mêmes et faire en sorte qu'ils sachent le maîtriser. Je l'es ai choisi car ils représentaient aussi un avenir pour nous, pour moi, pour l'humanité.**_**_ »**_»_**_**

Un potentiel unique ? J'ai entendu parler de personnes hors du communs qui possédaient toutes sortes de pouvoirs. Alors ces enfants en feraient parti. Je tournai la page et trouva des photos devant les prénoms de chaque enfant : _Sorano, Sawyer, MacBeth, Richard,…_Je sortis tout d'un coup de la chambre et me dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la chambre des souvenirs Tout ces jeunes enfants étaient les portraits craché des figurants sur les tableaux_. _Puis quelque chose clocha. Dans le livre, le cinquième enfant sous le nom _d'Erik,_ n'avait aucune image dessus et n'était dans aucun des tableaux présents.

Puis je remarquai un tableau déchiré. Il était surement figuré dessus. C'est comme-ci on ne voulait pas connaître ce fameux _Erik_. Mais pourquoi l'avoir déchiré ? Peut-être à cause d'un accident où ils on simplement voulu oublier cet enfant ? Par colère ? Où ce pourrait-il que ce soit...non, je devrais d'abord chercher d'autre indices avant de donner ce genre de conclusion.

**« Mais cela expliquerai pourquoi ce tableau a été déchiré »**

Je feuilletai le livre au beau milieu de la salle, puis quelques pages après, je découvris quelques chose d'encore plus intéressant :

_« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce jeune garçon, car apparemment il n'aimait pas être entouré. Puis quelques fois pendant que j'écrivais dans ma suite, très légèrement, j'étendais les cris douloureux d'un animal, comme-ci cela venait de très loin. Le propriétaire me disait que c'était les jeunes qui s'amusaient. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Tout ceci me paraissait étrange… »_

Plus le mystère grandissait, plus je voulais le découvrir.

**« Tout ceci est vraiment mystérieux..**.**»**

Puis j'entendis du bruit dans la salle d'à coté. Par curiosité je me dirigeas vers celle-ci après avoir posé le livre sur la table. Cette salle était remplit de meubles comme la précédente puis vers ma gauche je remarquai Cobra allongé sur un canapé rouge, d'un air totalement inoffensif. Sans crainte, je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, penché vers son visage qui se crispa. Je pouvais presque voir ses canines anormalement pointus. « Il devait sûrement faire un cauchemars...lui aussi. » me dit-je alors qu'inconsciemment je touchais sa joue du bout des doigts. Puis tout d'un coup je me retrouva allongé sur le canapé, avec Cobra qui était en califourchon sur moi, la tête baissé :

**« Mais... ?! »**

J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise mais rien n'y faisait. De plus je paniquais rien qu'en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient se passer dans cette situation, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe dans mes pensées et n'enfouisse sa tête contre ma nuque. _Que lui arrivait-il ? _Un long malaise s'installa de plus en plus au fils des secondes qu'on restèrent dans cette positon, avant qu'il ne me chuchotent :

**« Quel est cette odeur qui émane de toi ? Elle est vraiment délicieuse. C'est bizarre...»**

Il s'écarta et me regarda fixement de ses beau yeux améthyste, et attendait une réponse ou une explication de ma part... mais j'étais encore chamboulée, et tellement chamboulée, que je ne cherchais même pas à savoir de quoi il parlait. Voyant que je ne répondrais pas, il se releva du canapé et descendit à l'étage du dessous. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que _cet homme, est l'être le plus énigmatique que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? d'après vous il commence plutôt bien ? pas trop ennuyeux ? dites moi vos impressions ! *croise les doigts* en tout cas j'y ai mit beaucoup de temps croyez moi x)<em>

_A bientôt pour le prochaine épisode ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey mes ptit serpents !** Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre **d'Enigmatic** ! je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue attente x) Ensuite je dois vous prévenir que le **chapitre 1** a été modifié ! l'histoire est la même, mais quelques phrases en rapport à tout ce mystère qui trame on été rajoutées et d'autre supprimées.

Même si les modifications sont minimes, vous pouvez quand même le relire avant de s'attaquer au **chapitre 2** ^^

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens à ajouter quelques ligne de commentaires pour répondre au reviews (qui en passant mon beaucoup fait plaisir et même bêtement fait sourire xD) :

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**Vilandel:**  
>Eh bien moi c'est ton commentaire qui me fait beaucoup plaisir ^^ Moi aussi au début j'avait l'impression de faire un remake de la belle et la bête, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais xD et c'est vrai que mon but était de mettre un peu de mystère dans cette histoire :) Moi non plus je ne comprend pas xD (à moins que...) En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) (pour la dernière scène c'était une petite erreur, je me suis mal exprimée ^^')<p>

**joandra777:**  
>Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et je tiens à remédier à ça ! En fait ce petit paragraphe était un point de vue omniscient que j'avait vraiment envie de mettre xD<br>merci beaucoup pour cet encouragements ;)

**Florea:**  
>Merci beaucoup je tacherai d'envoyer le troisième chapitre le plus tôt possible ^^<p>

**Laura:**  
>C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même des différences ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite te plairas encore plus ;)<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable moment en lisant ce **second chapitre** et rendez-vous en bas de la page :)

* * *

><p><em>« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon, ou un mauvais coté... »<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deuxième partie<strong>

* * *

><p>Toujours les joues rouges, je me repris rapidement et me concentra sur ma tâche. Je repris mon livre que j'ai posée dans la salle précédente, et commença à remonter les marches pour trouver d'autre bouquin susceptible de me donner quelques informations sur Erik. Je m'arrêta au seuil de l'escalier, et je pris attention sur la grande porte de chênes à ma droite. J'avais comme la sensation qu'elle renfermait tous les secrets de ce château, ou bien même plus. Puis je me souvenu des paroles que m'avais dit Cobra à la fin de la journée :<p>

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Je mangeais tranquillement au bout d'une table avec en face de moi, Cobra qui avait les pieds dessus, et qui jouait avec son cure-dent. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre, était le tic-tac de l'horloge au fond de la salle, et le bruit des couverts en collision avec l'assiette. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, il se redressa vivement et me fixa de ses yeux améthyste avant de briser ce silence pesant :_

_**« Au fait, je te déconseillerai fortement d'aller dans la pièce du dessus, o****ù**** il y a la porte de chêne.** Dit-il le regard rivé sur moi._

_**- Très bien, mais pourquoi ?** répliquai-je._

_**C'est juste un conseil, à toi d'en prendre compte si tu veux rester en vie**. » »_

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

Tout d'un coup, des voix venues de nulle part, me chuchotèrent quelques mots, dont je ne comprenais que la moitié. Elles se mirent à chanter et à me souffler d'y entrer.

**« Qui-êtes-vous ? » **demandai-je en me retournant et en regardant dans tous les sens à la recherche de ces voix.

Mais rien. Aucune présence en ma proximité. Je m'approchai de cette porte, peut-être sous l'influence de ces voix, ou simplement par mon instinct qui me disait que je trouverai sûrement des réponses derrière cette porte.

Je tournai la poignée lentement avec le livre logé sous mon bras gauche, puis j'entrai avec le regard baladant sur la salle englouti par les ténèbres. Les voix se sont arrêtées, le silence régna. Dès que je mis un pas dans cette pièce, les bougies autour de la salle s'allumèrent toutes d'un coup, ce qui m'arrêta subitement, mais pas assez pour faire demi-tour. Les rideaux étaient fermés, le sol était froid et la cheminée éteinte. Cette pièce était d'une très grande taille et regorgeait d'objets anciens, de tableaux, et d'une bibliothèque qui traînait, tout le long du mur droit. Je m'approchai vers la gauche, et ouvrit les rideaux de velours des quatre grandes fenêtres une par une pour apercevoir, au-delà de la dernière vitre un balcon, un grand jardin étendu avec un grand lac. Je me retourne et observe le plus important. Tous les meubles étaient collés contre chaque mur sauf au milieu, où il y avait un grand et vieux livre d'un alliage doré sur un pupitre en bois. Curieuse, je m'approchai un peu plus, et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière, puis je lu le titre :

**« The Oracion Seis****'s Story**…dit-je dans un souffle.

J'ouvris le livre dans un fracas sourd, puis commença à regarder le début de page. L'auteur de ce livre est inconnu. C'est écrit que ce livre est un hommage au Oracion Seis, en mémoire de leurs souvenirs, ou de leurs mauvais souvenirs. Ce livre renfermerait toutes les réponses que je me posais à propos de ce château, et peut-être de Cobra.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que… !**

Tout d'un coup, les pages se mirent à tourner toute seules comme-ci elles m'emmenaient dans un passage précis. Je reculai de quelques pas, puis les pages s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Je pouvais être sûr que ce livre était magique. Je m'approchai et lu la page où elles m'avaient indiquées.

_« La tristesse la douleur, c'est ce que mon cinquième enfant ressentait. T'en souvient-tu Erik ? De tous tes frères et de ta sœur, tu possédais le pouvoir le plus instable qui soit, tout ça à cause d'un simple implant. Tu hurlais la nuit, tes sens animal resurgissaient comme __un rituel qui durait des nuits__. J'avais beau avoir scellé une partie de ton pouvoir, tu souffrais moins, mais encore. __**Le pouvoir équivalant à un dragon demandait beaucoup de sacrifices.**__ » _

Que se passait-il ? Le décor changea tout autour de moi ! Les meubles, les jouets, les fenêtres tout disparaissaient ! Je fermai les yeux un instant, avant d'entendre une voix d'enfant et d'un autre qui suffoquait. Je levai les paupières et je me rendis compte que ce livre m'avait envoyé vers le **p****assé**. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas ma présence. La pièce était sombre mais je voyais assez pour savoir que j'étais dans ma suite quelques années plus tôt. Je regardai la scène où il y avait des enfants. C'était la petite Angel. Elle avait une petite robe blanche de nuit, les cheveux courts avec un regard inquiet vers l'autre enfant que je ne pouvais pas vraiment apercevoir à cause de l'ombre qui s'abattait sur lui. Les autres enfants étaient à l'entrebâillement de la porte en écoutant la conversation :

_**« Dit Erik, tu as encore mal c'est ça ?** s'inquiéta la petite fille en position accroupit._

_**- Comme d'habitude Sorano…**, répondit l'autre enfant avec un semblant de tristesse._

_**- Viens t'amuser avec nous même si il fait tard. Ça te changera****s**** les idées »,** sourit Sorano en lui tendant la main, pendant que les autres frères s'approchèrent à la même distance que leur sœur. _

Le jeune garçon hésita un moment puis il prit la main que sa sœur lui avait tendue. Je pouvais enfin voir le visage de ce jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux brun mi- longs ébouriffés, avec les yeux violet foncé, et avait des gants noirs. Il me faisait vaguement pensé à quelqu'un. Au moment où il prit sa main, son visage se crispa puis il hurla d'un coup avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur :

_**« Erik ! Erik ! » **_les larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux, avant qu'elle n'ordonne à un de ses frères d'aller chercher Brain._ « __**Sawyer va chercher papa ! » **_les deux autres essayaient de le calmer le mieux qu'ils pouvaient en attendant l'arrivée de leurs père. Moi j'étais là, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider ces enfants.

_**« T'inquiète pas Erik, je le ramènerai le plus vite possible ! » **_cria Sawyer pour rassurer son frère, avant de courir comme une flèche.

Souffrir comme ça, c'est juste inimaginable. Je n'eus le temps de voir la suite de la scène, que tout tourna autour de moi. Les pages du livre se mirent aussi à tourner pour m'emmener vers un autre passage de leurs souvenirs.

_« Malgré ça Frangin, il y eu quand même des moments meilleurs. Tu te souviens du jour de ton anniversaire ? Je nous vois encore dans la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres avec MacBeth qui dormait toujours, Richard qui n'arrêtait pas de manger et Sorano... Elle qui était toujours là, à tes côtés, pour te protéger. Il t'arrivait de faire d'autre expression que la peur, l'angoisse et la souffrance, par la joie, le rire et le bonheur. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais assez souvent…car on faisait tout pour tu ailles mieux. »_

Le tournoiement infernal cessa d'un coup. Cette fois-ci, j'étais dans une salle où il y avait des objets d'enfants, des peluches, et plein d'autres petites babioles qui traînaient dans le coin. Devant moi, les mêmes enfants autour d'une table riaient aux éclats. J'écoutais leur conversation :

_**« Tien ! »** lui tendit sa sœur. « **J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est quelque chose qui te servira je pense ****»**, elle sourit en attendant qu'il ouvre son cadeau._

_Le cadeau en question était des gangs noirs qui allaient visiblement jusqu'aux coudes :_

_**« Des gants ?** lui demanda_

_**- Elles sont spéciales ! Quand tu les auras mises, tu pourras toucher quelqu'un sans l'empoissonner ! »** Expliqua Richard entre deux bouchers de gâteau._

_Il voulut tester le cadeau en question alors il les mit puis il s'amusa à étirer les joues de la jeune blanche :_

_**« Aieuh Eri****k**** t'es méchant !** Grogna la petite Sorano._

_**- Ah ah ah ah !** **Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas touché quelqu'un du bout des doigts ! ** s'écria Erik tout content._

_**- Ahhh ! Enfin je revois mon vieux frère !** s'écria à son tour Sawyer en se relevant de sa chaise. **Eh Macbeth ! Réveille-toi ! Tu rate****s**** quelque chose ****grosse feignasse**** !**_

_**- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** se réveilla le petit brun à la mèche blanche qui était étalé sur la table, plus précisément, sur sa part de gâteau._

Tous, rigolaient à l'incompréhension du plus rêveur de la famille. Moi je souriais, attendris, face à cette scène amusante. Puis c'est là que tout devenu clair. Je regardais intensément le jeune garçon avec ses gants noir. Ce jeune garçon ressemblait beaucoup trop à Cobra avec dix ans de moins. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les même expressions, les mêmes contours du visage et même de ses cheveux. Alors mes suppositions étaient donc vrai ? Erik et Cobra n'étaient bien qu'une et une seule personne ? En y repensant, tout concordaient : la façon dont il regardait les tableaux, ou bien quand il m'a formellement déconseillé de venir dans cette pièce simplement pour ne pas connaître son passé. Mais deux questions me tortillèrent : Que sont devenues ces personnes ? Pourquoi donc déchirer la toile sur le tableau ? J'étais tellement préoccupée dans mes pensées, que je ne me rendis pas compte que le paysage avait encore changé.

La vue ignoble me glaça le sang, à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent devant cette scène. Le paysage était sombre, le ciel rouge et des corps, les corps d'une seule famille, gisaient devant le château. Sauf un seul, qui avait les genoux à terre : _Cobra._ Blessé, il courut le plus vite possible en titubant et en criant le nom de sa sœur, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Avec ses mains anormalement reptiliennes, il releva sa tête pour la mettre sur ses genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes en murmurant des : « désolé, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… ». Mes larmes ne cessèrent de tomber, comme si le même sentiment nous unissaient, cet homme et moi.

_**« Erik…****Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça ne me fait pas peur... Tu sais... J'ai toujours rêver de rejoindre les anges alors...,** sourit-elle difficilement._

_**- Non ! Sorano…, garde tes force en attendant que j'aille chercher de l'aide…, ****Sawyer, MacBeth... ils sont tous mort****s****... s'il te plaît, ****ne me laisses pas !** supplia-t-il. _

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas… même l****à**** haut… je te surveillerai... **dit-elle souriante malgré la douleur.** Et n'oublie pas... Erik, vie… pour nous... pour toi,... et... pour elle... »**_

Pour elle ? _Les larmes __d'un seul œil __épargné par le combat__ perlèrent sur __l__es joues __de Cobra__ à ne jamais s'arrêter.__ Sorano sourit, d'un sourire tendre. __Puis __de sa seule main encore valide, __approcha __la tête de son frère__ pour lui déposer un baiser chaste, d'adieu, __avant de rejoindre les ténèbres. __Il __ne comprenais plus, il était tout simplement ivre de tristesse d'avoir perdu sa seule famille. C'était u__n dernier baiser,__d'__un amour __innocent __et caché __qui n'a jamais pu __être partagé. __Tout __cette attention __pour un frère, pour le consoler d'un chagrin qu'il a longtemps oublié, pour le consoler de sa souffrance qu__e son pouvoir __déclenchait.__ Elle se disait __qu'un jour il finirait par aller__ mieux, et que le __**bonheur**__ remplacerait la __**douleur**__. Alors __son « belle ange gardien »__ aura pris soin de son jeune dragon, jusqu'à que le dernier soupir s'en suive…_

_« La souffrance, le bonheur, l'amour, et la tristesse. Toutes ces choses, que j'ai pu ressentir, au cours de ma vie, et que moi seul, peux partager. Je me souvenais encore de ce jour, ou chacun d'entre nous avaient subitement eu envie de reproduite son propre portrait, dans un univers qui nous correspondaient tous. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que mon cœur qui souffre, qui ne demande qu'à être étouffé. Pourquoi notre père nous avaient subitement envoyé au suicide ? Avait-il l'intention de nous sacrifier en nous envoyant devant trois armées royales, qui n'avaient que pour seule intentions de nous tuer ? Pensait-il que nous serions assez forts pour tous les mettre à terre... ? Nous les Oracion Seis, les six prodigieux magiciens reniés de ce monde sans magie ? Nous n'étions pas mauvais... Nous n'étions juste que des enfants qui avaient pour seule faute d'être nés avec un pouvoir. Tout ce que nous avions, c'était une prière. Était-ce si mal… ? » _

_**" L'Ange, le Coureur, le Frère, le Rêveur, le Père, et le Charmeur…, n'étaient plus qu'une légende."**_

Ces mots, le dernier paragraphe que Cobra lui-même à prononcé… L'armée impériale... Le paysage changea et je me retrouvais dans la pièce originale. J'étais toujours dans la même position qu'auparavant.

**« Je vois que tu n'as pas voulu prendre compte de ma mise en garde. »**

Je ressentis comme un froid glacial dans le dos avant de pousser un cri de stupeur. Je fis tomber le livre avant de faire deux pas en avant avec la peur de découvrir mon interlocuteur : Cobra se postait devant moi, avec le regard remplit de colère, le même regard qu'il avait sous sa forme draconienne.

**« J…****J****e suis désolé ! Je sais, je n'avais pas le droit de venir, mais je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher », **tentai-je de me justifier.

Il s'approcha subitement de moi toujours avec ce regard haineux. je reculai rapidement en même temps qui s'approcha jusqu'à ce que le mur m'en empêcha. Tout d'un coup, je sentis comme une forte pression sur ma gorge qui m'empêcha de respirer correctement. Je réalisai que Cobra, ou Erik, resserrait sa prise sur mon cou. Sa main me serrait atrocement. Il avait retiré son gant.

**« Tu aurais du m'écouter, idiote. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même »,** dit-il avant d'invoquer son souffle venimeux.

Je fermai les yeux en sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait. Je prononçais un seul mot avant qu'il n'abatte son pouvoir pour me faire taire à jamais :

**« Erik… »**

Je ressentis une brume qui s'imprégna tout autour de mon visage, et qui barra la limite de mes lèvres. Je respirais anormalement de peur, en attendant impatiemment que le poison met fin à ma vie. Mais rien ne se passa. Le poison s'était bien propagé dans mon corps mais aucunes douleurs n'apparaissait, juste un goût amer, et agréable dans la bouche. J'ouvris tout d'un coup les yeux encore caché par la brume. Peu à peu qu'elle se dissipait, J'aperçus le visage de Cobra, qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur moi. Mais son unique œil droit s'agrandit d'étonnement au moment où il s'aperçut que j'étais toujours en vie. Sûrement par la surprise, il relâcha sa prise sur ma gorge ce qui me donna l'opportunité de m'enfuir loin de lui et de cette pièce.

**« Reste là ****! » **Me cria-t-il alors que je m'enfuyais.

Il me poursuivit vers la sortit en évitant les objets que je lui lançais pour essayer de le ralentir. La seule idée qui m'est venu était d'emprunter la porte d'en face qui menait sûrement à la sortie, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Je pris dans chacune de mes main une poignée de cette porte et ouvris les deux bâtant en grand, avant de me précipiter vers la lumière qui m'aveuglais, et le vide sous mes pieds... Trop tard. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je tombais dans le vide.

**« Espèce d'idiote ! »**

Tout d'un coup une main me retenu par chance et me ramena sans effort au pied de la porte. Il me tenait fermement par le poignée. De la sueur dû à la peur, perlait sur mon visage avec un regard confus :

**« P****ourquoi avoir fait ça ? **

**- Répond plutôt à la mienne : c****omment se fait-il qu'une femme comme toi possède « ****ceci**** » ? ****C'est simplement pour cette question que je t'ai empêcher de tomber, alors ne me fait pas regretter mon choix ****», **dit-il calmement.

Je le regardai encore plus confuse qu'avant.

****« **Mais de quoi parlez vous ? **Lui demandai-je avec une pointe de panique en essayant de relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur moi, alors qui tenait fermement mon poignet, pour pas que je prenne la fuite encore une fois.

****« **Je parle du poison qui coule dans tes veines.** **Décidément **_**tu es vraiment unique **__**en ton genre **»****_, sourit-il mesquin. **Comment se fait-il qu****e**** tu possède ce genre de chose en toi sans dégâts dans ton organisme ? **»****

J'avais presque oubliée que j'avais cette « _malédiction_ » en moi. Maintenant ça explique pourquoi il n'a pas pu me tuer, mais je ne pensais pas que son poison aurai eu aucuns effets sur moi.

**« En quoi cela peut-il vous... ? »**

Tout d'un coup, une forte concentration de magie s'empara de mes avant-bras. Mon esprit divagua tout d'un coup. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais la tête qui tournait, les jambes prêtes à s'écrouler _« __non pas maintenant »_. je regardais Cobra, il regardais la cause de ma crise, avant que je ne tombe en avant dans ses bras. Après ça, je sentis une douleur sur mon bras et une sensation de drainage. Puis tout allais mieux d'un coup. La concentration de magie se dissipait peu à peu. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je vis que la douleur en question n'était autre que les canines de cobra enfoncé dans ma chair, qui retiraient le poison concentré dans mon sang. D'une main il tenait mon bras et de l'autre il me tenait contre lui, par la taille, pour éviter que je ne tombe. Je dois avouer que cette situation était plutôt gênante. Il me regarda un instant et retira ses canines de ma peau avant de me demander si ça allait mieux :

**« ****Oui, **lui dit-je un peu dans les vapes.

**- Je me disait bien qu'il y aurai des dégâts », **me dit-il de sa voix calme.

Quelques secondes ou bien des minutes passèrent et je me trouvais toujours dans ses bras sans la moindre crainte, en attendant que je reprenne mes esprits. Je lui expliquai simplement que j'avais ce poison depuis toujours et que ce genre de chose m'arrivais souvent. Puis après quelques secondes dans ne rien dire, je relevai la tête vers lui, et trouva tout d'un coup un semblant d'intérêt à cette cicatrice qui se situait en grande partie sur sa joue droite. Si près, je la toucha de ses moindres recoins. Il observa ma main avec attention avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

**« Cette cicatrice... c'est le jour où la garde impériale est venu chez vous, c'est bien ça ? »**

**- Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis, princesse. Rappelle-toi que j'ai faillit te tuer pour savoir ça. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'enfuir encore une fois ?**

Je lui répondis simplement :

**« ****Ne faites pas comme-si vous ne ****le ****saviez pas. ****J****'aurais beau essayer de fuir, ****vous me rattraperai »****,** répondis-je.

**- C'est exact, et tu sais pourquoi ? **Ses yeux devinrent plus vifs et perçants qu'auparavant,** simplement parce que je cherches à assouvir un désir de vengeance enfouis en moi depuis des années. »**

Une vengeance ? Il parle sûrement de la garde impériale qui a tué sa famille. Je le fixai avec le regard sérieux et les points serrés :

**« Quoique vous fassiez, sache qu'on viendra me chercher et soyez sûr qu'ils ne seront pas facile à vaincre.**

**- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends »,** répliquai Cobra avec un semblant de défi et de colère.

Puis la colère monta en moi tout d'un coup. Je ne prit même plus la peine de le vouvoyez. Je ne comprenais pas toute cette acharnement et cet objectif qui prenait possession de cet homme :

**« Mais pourquoi tout ça ?! Je ne veux pas ta mort je veux juste que tu me laisse partir ! Je ne veux pas voir du sang versés ! Je comprend se que tu ressent mais la vengeance ne t'amènera à rien Cobra ! »**

Soudain je me retrouva collé au mur face à un dragon remplit de haine. Je retrouvai cette insurmontable peur que j'ai ressentis de sa forme draconienne :

**« Qui es-tu pour me juger de mes actes ? Qui es-tu pour me comprendre ? »**

J'essayais de résonner cet homme, mais c'était peine perdu. Plusieurs seconde passèrent et il fini par reprendre son calme. Il relâcha l'emprise sur moi et me laissa repartir dans ma suite sans dire un mot avant qu'il ne m'interpellent :

**« En se qui concerne le livre, il me sembl****ais ****t'avoir défendu de le toucher. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un s'aventure dans mon passé sans ma permission. ****Finalement, j****'aurai d****û**** te tuer pour ****en savoir autant****.**

**- Je ne peux pas vivre ****éternellement ici sans rien faire ! **Dit-je agacée.

**- Si il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète, tu peux t'occuper du château. Sinon, ****trouves-toi une autre occupation que de fouiner dans mes affaires**, grogna t-il **»**

A ce moment là mon visage prit une teinte rouge de colère, et mes points se serrèrent.

**« Très bien ! Mais jamais ****je ne ferais quoique ce soit dans ce château, que ce soit la vaisselle, ou le ménage ! » **

Suite à ça, je repartis vers ma suite sans lui poser le moindre regard. Il délivra ses dernière paroles en ricanant avant que je n'emprunte le couloir :

**« Décidément cette compagnie promet d'être très distrayante... »**

* * *

><p>˙·<strong>٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠<strong>·˙

Les jours passèrent et petit à petit, on fini chacun par mettre de _"l'eau dans son vin"_ si on peut dire. Après tout, si je n'aies d'autre choix que de rester prisonnière ici, autant essayer de s'entendre avec son ennemi. Son ennemi... en fait je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi « impitoyable » qu'il le montrait. Il est plutôt facile à vivre, si on ne l'énerve pas bien-sûr. J'ai appris à le connaître un peu plus chaque jours, et j'ai même finalement voulu m'occuper de ce fichu château, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond. Mais c'était surtout parce que je voulais lui rendre son apparence d'antan. En parlant d'occupation, je me suis un jour demandée se que faisait Cobra de ses journées. Je le voyais souvent sortir, mais jamais, je ne pouvais le trouver quand il était dans ce château. A chaque fois, il réussissait à disparaître de mon champs de vision. De tout les hommes que j'ai rencontrée, qui ne sont pas cracheur de venins, et que je dirai encore une fois, c'est certainement le plus mystérieux de tous. Il lui arrivait même parfois de plaisanter, mais il prenait surtout un malin plaisir à ma titiller sur les tâches ménagères.

En parlant de ménage, je me retrouve en se moment même en train de nettoyer les grands tableaux dans son ancienne salle de jeu, quand un certain _dragon_ soif d'amusement passa sans ménagement dans cette salle, à la recherche de son habituelle victime :

**« ****Je crois que tu as oubliée un peu de poussière par là »**, dit il en me montrant du doigts un certain endroit du tableau tout en ricanant.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à cette provocation, évidemment avec quelques rougeurs qui trahissaient ma colère :

**« Eh bien si ça ne te dérange pas, je serai grandement honorée que _votre_ _grande __méchanceté_ fasse une démonstration des plus remarquable à la_ femme de ménage_ que je suis !**

Il ria à gorge déployé avant de se positionner derrière moi et de me susurrer à l'oreille en souriant :

**« Eh bien, je crois que tu as déjà compris comment il fallait faire, il faut juste que quelqu'un soit là pour te guider... »**

Cette fois si, ce n'était pas des rougeurs de colère, mais bien de gène. Il était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop près de moi, alors je lui envoya mon chiffon pleine de poussière en plein milieu du visage et m'enfuis à toutes jambes dans un coin du couloirs avec le cœurs battant à tout rompre. Que m'arrivais-t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur se mettait-il à battre aussi rapidement ? Serai-je... ? Non, certes il est plutôt, voir très séduisant, avec même un penchant sarcastique qui lui va plutôt bien, mais ça en reste là, ça doit en rester là. Je suis sûr que je lui trouverai beaucoup plus de défauts que de qualités. Il veut tout-de-même tuer tous les habitants de mon royaume en incluant bien ma famille, simplement par soif de vengeance. Ce sont des choses que je ne dois pas oublier.

Je l'entendais tousser au loin à cause de la poussière que je lui ai envoyée. Puis il se remit à rire de ma réaction digne d'une innocente jeune fille, avant d'emprunter le chemin opposé et faire ses propres occupations encore inconnus.

* * *

><p>˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙<p>

Je m'affalai sur le lit, avec le cœur encore battant si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine. J'essayais de me calmer un peu puis je me mit en position assise. Puis un bruit à ma droite attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête en direction de ce bruit, et découvris le livre magique. J'étais surprise sur le coup. Je n'y a plus rien que je ne voudrai connaitre de cet énorme manoir, et si Cobra découvre que je l'ai en ma possession, cette fois-ci, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Alors je pris le bouquin en main quand une voix féminine s'adressa à moi :

**« Et bien, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! »**

Je me retourne devant cette voix pour apercevoir une tête blanche habillée en ange, assise sur le lit avec un air jovial.

**« Sorano c'est ça ? mais tu es censée être…**

**- Je suis un esprit renfermé dans ce livre**, sourit-elle en montrant du doigt le livre que j'ai sous la main, comme-si cette situation était tout à fait normal. **Enfin pour être plus précise, une partie de mon esprit est renfermé ****dedans.**

**- Mais pourquoi ****être venu vers moi**** ?** demandai-je perplexe.

**- Eh bien en fait, comme tu pensais le croire, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire d'Erik, et il se pourrais bien que ton passé effacé soit lié avec cette histoire**, répondit-elle.

**- Comment ça ?** lui demandai-je en lui tendant le livre.

Elle sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter :

– **Tu ****comprendras quand tu l'auras ****ouvert »**

Je fit ce qu'elle me dit, puis encore une fois, les pages du livre tournèrent d'elle même comme par enchantement. Avant qu'un tourbillon infernal ne m'envahisse, j'entendis Angel chantonner une petite mélodie :

"_Il était une fillette, aux cheveux violet,_

_Prisonnière derrière ses grands barreaux dorés,_

_Elle regarde les étoiles,_

_Dans quelques temps, le bonheur tissera sa toile."_

* * *

><p>Alors ? ça vous a plu ? :)<p>

**Berry-Snake**: Si vous mettez un review, je vous promet que Cobra vous fera un gros gros bisous :)

**Cobra**: C'est de l'esclavage...

**Berry-Snake**: Fait-le pour mes lecteurs ! *regard noir*

**Cobra**: Je suis désolé, mais mes bisous sont uniquement réservés à Kinana !

**Kinana**: /...

**Berry-Snake**: Et si je te disais que tu n'as pas le choix car j'ai les clés des menottes magique que tu as autour de tes poignées ? ;) _*lui montre ses mains menottés* _

**Cobra**: Eh merde...

**Berry-Snake**: Et maintenant à vos clavier, et en avant les bisous ! _*délire de fofolle* _

**_(Aussi je vous promets d'essayer de poster le chapitre 3 avant le dimanche 2 novembre ! Bisous )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut mes p'tit serpents ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais dit que je l'enverrai avant dimanche mais il s'avère que j'ai attrapé froid et que je n'avait plus d'énergie XD (c'était quelques seconde de ma vie ne vous déplaise xD) Si il y a des fautes dites le moi dans les commentaires et je relirai le chapitre entier pour le corriger rien que pour vos pauvres yeux qui sont passés par là et qui ont dû prendre très cher XD enfin bref, je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il soit aussi bien que les précédents ^^_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Enigmatic<strong>

_« ce fascinant mystère peut mener à une curiosité, qui à elle seule, dans certaines situations, peut devenir un bon ou mauvais coté »_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Troisième partie<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me retrouvais dans une calèche, précisément en face de mes parents qui engageaient une conversation. Puis je sentais une présence à coté de moi. Lentement je tournais la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille au cheveux violet court : C'était moi. Cela devais être sûrement une partie de ma mémoire effacé puisque je ne me souviens pas de ce jours.<p>

La petite violette avais le regard vide et triste, et pleine de solitude. Ça me rappelle les jours où je m'ennuyais énormément à voyager ici et là. Après tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par vagabonder dans la foret pour passer le temps.

_**« ****A****ï****e ! ... encore ****c****es taches violette****s****. »** Chuchota silencieusement la petite fille en se tenant les bras comme pour cacher le poison qui jaillissait._

Je me souvenais que j'avais ça depuis toujours, alors cela ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça. Puis tout d'un coup, la calèche se mit à bouger violemment, puis des cris et des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur. C'était sûrement des guildes clandestines qui voulait la mort de ma famille. Mes parents et ma version miniature paniquaient avant qu'un des criminels ouvrit une des portes, prit la petite violette par le col pour l'emmener hors de la calèche. Sans faire exprès, il lâcha l'emprise sur son col, et elle tomba à la renverse vers une forêt que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Automatiquement, elle se transforma en petit reptile ce qui lui valu la vie sauve pour ne pas être découverte par les criminels qui la pourchassaient.

Quelques temps après, alors qu'elle cherchait refuge ou un moyen de revenir chez elle, elle aperçu une petite silhouette :

_**« Eh toi ! Attend ! »** Elle se précipita vers cette silhouette en courant._

Je la suivit sans problème. J'ai toujours été têtu et ça, je l'avait bien remarquée quand je vus ma forme miniature pourchasser la silhouette qui s'est enfui. Elle évita les quelques branches qui barraient notre chemin quand quelques mètres plus loin, on aperçu la silhouette monter sur un arbre avec agiliter. La petite Kinana monta elle aussi sur l'arbre, aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était monté trop loin car la silhouette avait disparu. Elle redescendis lentement du grand chêne quand tout d'un coup elle posa un pied sur une mauvaise branche qui se cassa sous son poids :

**« Attention ! »** lui criais-je en oubliant qu'elle ne pouvais pas m'entendre.

Elle dégringola branches par branches, quand elle atterrit sur une branche plus épaisse qui lui permis de s'accrocher et de remonter.

_**« Aie... ! » **se plaignait elle en se massant la tête._

Je soufflais de soulagement qu'elle s'en soit sortit sans trop de blessure, et je remercia cette branche intérieurement. Puis quand la petite violette redressa la tête, et cria d'un coup comme jamais elle n'a put faire. La silhouette en question se trouvait devant elle, l'air surpris. J'étais surprise de découvrir que ce n'était autre qu'Erik vêtu d'un simple short gris et d'un t-shirt rouge. Il commença la conversation :

_**« Euh..., on se connais ?** demanda-t-il surpris et sur ses gardes._

_**- Pas du tout, en fait je me suis perdu et je cherch****ais**** de l'aide pour ****rentrer**** chez moi**, expliqua t-elle tout naturellement._

_**- ****Euh... fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu d'accord ? ****S****inon****... ****a****ttend tu es blesser ?** Demanda-t-il en fixant ses plaies saignante._

_**- Mince ! » **effectivement la chute de plusieurs mètres lui a valu quelques saignement sur son avant bras. Elle commença à enrouler directement d'un tissu quand le jeune garçon lui prit le bras avant de lui lécher la plaie._

_**« Hiiiii ! Mais t'es malade ! A l'aide ! Un cannibale est en train de me… grmfff !**_

_**- Chuuuut tait-toi, tu me casse les oreilles à crier comme ça !** grogna-il en mettant la main devant sa bouche. **J'ai pas envie d'être pourchasser par l'armée du coin ! Et je ne suis pas un cannibale !**_

_voyant qu'elle avait cessée de crier, il relâcha la pression sur ses lèvres. _

_**- Alors pourquoi tu me... Hé oh !**_

_Elle ne put dire plus qu'il recommença à lécher ses plaies. Alors elle lui envoya un coup de pied directement sur la tête ce qui décrocha une plainte à son « agresseur » :_

_**- ****Aieuh ! Ça fait mal ! **se plaignait-il les larmes au yeux._

_**- ****Tu n'avais pas ****qu'à ****faire ça sale pervers !** dit -elle prête a lui remettre un coup de pied si nécessaire._

_**- Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Enfin je crois...**_

_**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, espèce de malade ! Vampire ! **_

_**- ****Eh ! ça ne fait pas partit du langage d'une petite fille ça**, dit-il en lui tirant la langue._

_**- J****e ne suis pas une petite fille ! **grogna-t-elle._

_**- ****Bien-sur,** dit-t-il ironiquement. **Et c'est de ta faute ! T'as du poison dans ton sang et j'avais trop faim ! D'ailleurs c'est pas normal...**_

_**- ****Tu ****bois**** du poison ?** **Mais t'es pas bien** **! Et pour t'informer j'ai ce poison depuis très ****très**** longtemps**, lui expliquai-t-elle les bras croisés._

_**- Moi je suis un dragon venimeux donc je suis immunisé contre le poison, fillette ! C'est même ma source d'énergie !**_

_Tout d'un coup son humeur changea après avoir entendu se qu'il venait de dire :_

_**- ****Un dragon ? Un vrai ?** Elle avais des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en entendant ce mot._

_**- ****Ou****ai**** ! ****Un vrai de vrai ! **dit-il avec un semblant de fierté, puis il tourna sa tête sur le côté... **M'enfin avec quelques conséquences..., ****ça fait plutôt un mal de chien par là !** dit il avec une en posant sa main contre son torce._

_Il y eu un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :_

_**- ****Tu veux que je te dises un truc**, dit-elle toujours les bras croisés en se sentant dans le même pétrin que lui, **À**** cause de ****se que j'ai****, je suis oblig****ée**** de ****mettre des bandages dessus quand je suis ****en public**** pour pas ****effrayer le ****personne****.****D****ans le fond je m'en fiche, mais je n'ai pas le choix ****parce que**** ma mère me l'oblige,** dit-elle un peu en colère et à la fois triste.** Au fait tu t'appelle comment ****l'****homme dragon ? **demanda-t-elle._

_**- J****e ne m'appelle pas « ****homme**** dragon » mais Erik, ****fillette**, dit-il en lui tirant la langue. **Et toi ?** demanda-t-il._

_La jeune fille releva la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il serait préférable pour elle, qu'elle ne donne pas sa vrai identité. Après tout, elle était très connu dans la contré. _

_**- Et bien moi ce n'est pas « fillette » mais...** »_

Je ne pus en entendre plus, que je revenu dans ma suite, avec Angel à mes cotés. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que je connaissais Cobra depuis longtemps déjà. Mais cela expliquai toute ses sentiments familiers à son égare. C'est comme si ma venue ici n'étais pas un hasard. Et puis quel nom lui ais-je donné, si je n'ai pas donné le vrai ?

**- ****J'imagine que ce retour dans le passé te laisse****s**** perplexe et tu as plein****s**** de questions à me pose****r****, je me trompe ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

**- ****Eh bien, je ne comprend pas vraiment. Mes parents ****ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça et puis ils m'ont**** dit que j'avais été enlevée. ****Que s'est-il passé ensuite**** ?** demandai-je.

**- Alors c'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?** Dit-elle d'un air presque surpris. **Je veux dire, ****en fait**** tu n'as jamais été enlevé, du moins dans mes souvenirs**. Répondit elle calmement la tête pensante. **Essaye de te souvenir Kinana.**

Après les paroles qu'elle venait de me dire, je me concentra un moment et fouilla dans mes souvenirs. Puis ma tête me fit souffrir tout d'un coup. Des flash-back me revins sur la fin de la conversation :

**« **_**Bon il faut que j'y aille ! Content de t'avoir connu !**__i__l commença à descendre des branches quand elle l'interpella :_

_**- ****Attend !** elle releva les yeux qui devinrent pétillants et lui demanda :** Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans ****ma maison**** ennuyeu****se**** à mourir,** dit elle les larmes au yeux :_

_**- Idiote, ta place c'est chez toi et je ne vis pas seul !**_

_**- ****Je ne me suis jamais sentit chez moi là bas !** Il réfléchit quelques instant :_

_**- D'accord, mais en ****échange**** tu seras mon pourvoyeur de poison**, dit-il les bras croisés le sourire mesquin. **Et tu ne resteras pas longtemps !**_

_**- Quoi ? Mais... ! Bon d'accord j'accepte homme dragon**, dit-elle en ronchonnant._

_**- ****March****é**** conclu !** Déclara t-il en lui faisant une tape sur la main. »_

_Puis un autre événement me reviens en mémoire :_

_« **Crétin ! Hors de question que tu lui suce le sang comme un cannibale, non mais !** gueula Angel en prenant la main de la petite Kinana pour la mettre derrière elle et pour la protéger._

_**- Angeleuh ! On avait fait un marché en plus ! Si tu ne me la rend pas, je dirai à papa que c'est toi qui a fini le pot de confitures !**_

_**- ****Ohh, tu ne feras pas ça, hein Erik ?** commença-elle le regard noir._

_**- ****Me dire quoi ?** Commença une autre personne plus imposante que les autres._

_Les trois enfants se retournèrent surpris, dont une qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise devant cet imposant personnage :_

_**- E****uh, ****r****ien du tout ****papa,**** Erik voulais simplement te dire que...,** réfléchi-t-elle toute souriante devant Brain sans pour autant garder un œil sur son frère._

_**- Qui est cette petite fille ? **Demanda Brain suspicieux en regardant Kinana. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé tout les deux ?**_

_**- Eh bien justement Erik voulais te dire qu'il avait trouvé cette fille perdu dans la forêt, **fini-t-elle en trouvant une échappatoire. Elle fixa Erik d'un regard noir pour lui dire de confirmer :_

_**- Euh oui oui voilà c'est se que je voulais te dire, **affirma-t-il en se massant la tête._

_Il regarda ses deux enfant adoptés puis la petite violette avant de dire :_

_**- Je vois, et bien soit la bienvenu alors »**_

Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre... ? Que mes parents m'ont mentis pendant toute ses années en prétendant que j'ai été enlevée ? Pourquoi ?

**« En fait je suis rester avec vous pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ?** Dit-je à haute voix. **Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir parce que je ne supportait plus de vivre la-bas. J'étais comme... prisonnière**, dit-je la tête baissée.

**- Je**** ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu tu sais !** me sourit-elle sincèrement en caressant mon dos pour me réconforter. **Je me sentais moins seule en tant que fille et puis ont s'amusaient beaucoup plus ! Tu est resté chez nous assez longtemps.** Elle souffla un moment puis elle reprit en se levant du lit : **Il commence à faire nuit. Je vais te laisser te reposer pour que tu fasse le point avec tes souvenirs**, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Tu finiras par te souvenir du reste ne t'inquiète pas ! Bonne nuit, **sourit elle.

**- ****Attend ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça !** mais elle avait déjà disparu. **Décidément... »**

Je sécha vite mes larmes. Je me leva pour me diriger dans la cuisine mais j'étais bien trop exténué par ce qu'il venais de se passer. Je m'assoupit complètement avant de m'endormir.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Tu sais Cobra, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai ! Oui je suis peut-être une fille qui a peur des insectes mais malgré ça, je suis ton ange gardien, non ? Aller, dit-le que ça te fait plaisir ! Je le fais parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais ! En temps que frère bien-sur ! Enfin, je crois hahaha ! … Mh, en fait, je ne sais plus vraiment... Mais tu est triste hein... ? elle n'est plus là, mais je suis sur que peut importe où elle se trouve, elle t'aimera toujours. J'en suis sur alors regarde les étoiles ! Souviens-toi des mots que tu lui as prononcé, si il fallait qu'un jour vous vous perdez. Je sais que tu as essayé de le faire, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de penser à elle en regardant les étoiles filante. Alors ne soit pas triste Sourit ! Elle l'aurai voulu. »_

·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

_« Des images défilèrent. Je dormais paisiblement. Des rires, de la joie, des sourires, même des bêtises d'enfants me venais à l'esprit. Plus les images avançais, plus mon esprit se remplissait de joie de retrouver notre passé. Mes sentiments se chamboulèrent, je passait de la joie, par la honte, par la peur..., et à l'amour. Le seul sentiments que je ressentais pour lui... je m'en souviens maintenant. Mon dieu mais pourquoi suis-je partit ? Je l'ai laissé seul, à la merci de lui-même. J'ai honte, j'ai peur de lui, pour lui, de se qui m'attends. »_

_« Dit-moi..., Dit moi pourquoi es-tu parti... »_

Je me réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec les yeux en larmes qui ne cessai de couler. Alors, je l'aimais ? Comment ai-je pu oublié ça ? Pourquoi me l'a t-il caché ? Mes sentiments à son égard étaient tellement confus...

Je ne pris pas le temps de me changer, de toute façon je suis rester en robe. Je pris le chemin de la sortie pour retrouver Cobra, puis quelqu'un me stoppa :

**« ****Je sais se que tu as l'intention de faire serpent à sonnette, mais écoute-moi ****bien ****avant d****'aller**** le voir. » **

Je me retourna pour connaître mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que MacBeth qui avait les bras croisés contre le mur :

**« C'est bien toi Midnight ? Alors tu dois savoir qu'il faut absolument que je le vois, **dit-je en commençant à m'avancer de plus en plus.

**- ****Écoute, i****l... ****il**** t'as oublié. »** S'exclama-t-il simplement.

Je m'arrêta subitement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un pieu dans le cœur :

**« Il m'a oublié****e**** ? A****lors c'est pour ça... Mais comment ?** lui demandai-je. Je serrais les jointure en attendant une réponse.

Il se mit en face de moi et joua avec sa tresse avant d'expliquer :

**« Après que tu sois parti, il ****est devenu complètement inconsolable.**** C'était pire qu'avant qu'on ne t'ai rencontrée. Alors, père a imposé un sort sur lui, qui lui enlève tou****s**** souvenirs de toi, en les remplaçant par d'autre souvenirs. Et puis nous, nous avons gardé ton existence au silence et par précaution, il nous a effacé ton nom de notre mémoire. Et le seul moyen de le descellé est de lui dire le nom que tu lui a donné ce jour là. Voilà tu sais pourquoi maintenant », **termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne peux pas le croire. Il a souffert à cause de moi … Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais plus vraiment … pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce nom ?

**« Vas le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir besoin de toi**, me dit-il avec un sourire qui trahissait sa tristesse. **J****e sais que tu ne ****te souviens**** pas encore pourquoi tu es partis. Peut être qu'on t'y a obligé.**

**- Je... je veux qu'il se souviennes de moi, mais... ****serai****-ce la meilleur solution ?** Lui demandai-je perdu.

**- ****V****ivre sans connaître son passé est ****difficile****, non ? ****Étant donner que je dormais souvent, on avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'occasion de se parler tout les deux, mais je le connais quand-même, et je sais qu'il**** a besoin de toi alors je suis s****û****r que c'est la meilleur solution. ****Et ****puis d'autre comme moi le pense****. ****Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça, ****après tout c'est mon frère, il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui, »** dit-il en serrant les dents avant de marcher droit devant lui et de disparaître comme un fantôme.

Je me précipita alors vers la salle d'à côté en espérant qu'il se trouve ici. Je l'aperçu devant une grande fenêtre en train de regarder le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué ma présence, puis il retourna dans sa contemplation en s'abandonnant au ciel étoilé :

**« Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai commencé à regarder les étoiles. C'est comme un****e**** habitude que j'ai prise, inconsciemment**, » commença-t-il en regardant toujours l'horizon.

Mon cœur se serra. Malgré qu'il ai scellé sa mémoire, quelques bribes sont restés en lui.

**« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi ?** Demandai-je en le regardant.

**- J'ai beau chercher rien ne me revient »**, me répondit-il simplement.

Puis un rictus de douleur le frappas tout d'un coup. Ses mains tremblèrent :

**« Cobra ! Qu'est-ce que... !** Dit-je en craignant se qu'il était en train de se passer.

Il mis un genou à terre et respirait anormalement comme-ci il était essoufflé. Du sang venant de son torse, coulaient à travers ses vêtement jusqu'à tacher le carrelage de la pièce. Je me mit à la même auteur que lui, avant qu'il ne se mit à parler à voix basse :

**« Enfoiré de Dragneel, il me le payera un jour**. » Jura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Je me précipita vers une autre salle pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner :

**« Attend-moi ici je vais ramener de quoi te soigner ! »**

Hors de question de le laisser mourir, je ne le permettrai pas. J'entrais dans la salle de bain puis je prit le nécessaire pour le soigner. Arrivé en bas, je lui dis de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de retirer son haut pour pouvoir accéder à la blessure. Pendant qu'il s'exécuta et enlevait les couche de vêtements sur lui, il donna des explications :

**« Avant de t'avoir trouvé, je suis parti donner une raclé à un mec, qui a un peu près les même pouvoir que moi. Pendant le combat il m'a touché mais je pensais que c'était juste qu'une égratignure, mais il s'avère que j'ai surestimé ma résistance au coups. C'est pour ça que j'étais entouré de flammes la première fois que tu m'as vue. C'est un dragon de feu. **

**- Je vois »**, dit-je en finissant de mettre les bandages.

Il finit d'enlever ses vêtements ce qui m'offrit une vue sur son torse halé. Mon regard se posa sur chaque courbes de sa peau nue et de ses muscles, avant de commencer à désinfecter la blessure, sauf que je n'avais pas réalisé que Cobra avais remarqué mes œillades. Il ne se gêna pas pour m'envoyer quelques pics :

**« A croire que tu n'as jamais vu un homme torse nu**, ricana-t-il.

**- ****Bien-sûr**** que si !** m'empourprai-je piqué au vif, avant de commencer à désinfecter la blessure. **Au lieu de m'envoyer des pics, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes blessures,** rétorquai-je. Soudain il me prit le menton et poursuivit :

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé ?**

**- ****Mais ç****a ne te regarde pas ! »** Hurlai-je avant de lui mettre ma main à la figure.

Mais au lieu de l'énerver, je le fait rire plus qu'autre chose :

**« C'est tellement facile de te mettre dans tout ces états,** rit-il à gorge déployées. **Mais c'est que tu es une**** sacré demoiselle, ****dit donc****. »**

Même si on se connais depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser faire ! Bien-sûr que j'en ai vu et ce n'est pas pour ça que mes joues étaient rouges ! Décidément, c'est comme-ci il se souvenais de tout et connaissait les moindres choses qui pouvais me mettre dans tout mes états. D'une certaine manière, j'espérais mais d'une autre ça me rendais triste. Je fini de mettre les bandages et il commença à se rhabiller :

**« Pourquoi tu fait cette tête ? C'est à cause de ma question ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- ****Pas du tout,**** ce n'est rien**, dit-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire pour le convaincre. **Tu devrais te reposer. C'est pas parce que tu n'est pas totalement humain que tu es invincible !**

Il sourit puis il ajouta avant de se lever :

**« Oui « mademoiselle l'infirmière » »**

Il commença à sortir de la pièce. Je devrais le rattraper mais pour faire quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? :

**« Attend ! »**

Il se retourna après m'avoir entendu, puis sans trop réfléchir une seconde, je me dirigeas vers lui et me blottit dans ces bras, les larmes prêtes à se déverser. Je respirait son agréable odeur de poison qui me réconfortait, à plein poumon. Il fut surpris de cette étreinte. Je le sentait esquisser un sourire avant de poser sa main sur ma tête d'un geste affectif. Et dire qu'i peine deux jour, je ne le connaissait pas, et le détester même. Et là je me retrouve à me jeter sans ses griffes acérées, mais pas aussi acérées que ça. Je releva la tête et je vis un sourire sincère comme il ne m'a jamais fait depuis longtemps que je me souviennes. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je prit le chemin de la fuite vers mes appartement, le cœur battant.

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**On peut dire d'une certaine manière que je l'ai retrouvé, et qu'enfin, peut être, je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu. Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement...**

Je me réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu des coups de feu et des meubles qui se cassait. Je prit une robe de chambre et me précipita à l'étage du dessous pour connaître l'auteur de ce grabuge. Mais que ce passait-t-il en bas ? Se pourrait il que... ?

**« Dites nous où est la princesse espèce de sauvage ! »**

Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi des gardes de mon royaume se trouvais ici ? Non ! Ils sont venus me chercher et me ramener !

**« Venez vous battre bande de guignoles ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça**, Hurla Cobra d'un rire sadique entre deux coup de point et en esquivant de peu les décharges et les coups de feu qui venais des lances des gardes.

J'avais peur. Il n'étais pas encore guérit et les gardes prenait le dessus sur lui. Il étaient entraînés pour ça. Et il avait beau arriver à mettre hors d'état de nuire deux trois gardes, d'autre encore venaient. Alors que je pleurais silencieusement, lui, reçu plusieurs décharges électriques, qu'il le mit à genoux. Je couru le plus vite possible et je me mi à genoux devant Cobra pour le protéger du énièmes décharge qui l'aurait peut être achevé. Alors que mes mains tremblantes étaient repliées autour de ses épaules, lui me regarda comme incrédule :

**« Pourquoi fait-tu ça ? ****Ce n'est pas ton combat. ****»** me demanda-il.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux juste que tu te souvienne...** lui dit-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. **Je sais qu'au début notre compagnie n'était pas vraiment agréable, pour toi comme pour moi, mais même si tu ignore pourquoi, s'il te plaît, ****reste en vie pour moi****. **

**- Princesse écartez-vous de lui ! »**

Un des gardes me prit par la taille et n'emmena loin de Cobra sans se soucier de mon débattement. Je tendis la main vers lui avant que je ne perdes connaissance.

**« Non ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Oh ohhhh ! Ça se gâte tout ça ! Dites-moi, elle n'est pas trop bizarre leur relation ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu trois verre de saké avant d'écrire le moment où il est blessé x)...<em>

_Sinon à votre avis, que va-t-il advenir de Cobra ? Que va faire Kinana ? Dansera-elle la **Macarena** en tenu de **Green Lantern** pour appeler de l'aide à l'armée de **Koalas intergalactique** ? xD (je suis à fond sur la série en se moment ne m'en voulez pas xD)_

_Eh bien justement ! **Donnez moi vos idées par commentaires **qu'elle soit sérieuses ou complètement folles **je m'en fiche** ! Lâchez-vous dans les **reviews** et dites moi « que va faire Kinana après ça » ! **je compte sur vous !**_

_Sur ce, rendez vous au prochain et dernier chapitre !_


End file.
